Shiny Green Star - Chapter 1
This fic is rated Mature. A/N: Alright I've had this idea and I couldn't resist developing it in to a full on story so here we are. This fic takes place in the original The First Bullet timeline and also pretty much instantly after the events of Thor: Ragnarok (ignoring Infinity War) so light spoilers for that here I guess. Alright let's get in to this. >Next Chapter 1. The God of mischief Just a normal day at the office, it seemed. Well, actually, now that Gold Star thinks about it, it's a little less than normal. Normal tends to mean rushing around and the team fighting some threat outside. But today, it was quiet. Finally, some time to catch up on the neverending pile of paperwork that sat on her desk, with no distractions. The team were out, enjoying their time off. They didn't get many days off, evil never rests, as they say. So the time they do get off is utilised. For winter, it was quite the beautiful sunny day. The sun beat on Gold Star's wings through the window, heating them up slightly. The feeling was calming. She continued to scribble away at the papers in front of her, a sense of satisfaction flooding her system after she finished writing. And just in time to, as the phone on the end of her desk began to ring. Now that, was weird. It was very rare that anyone rung Miraculous Hero. It tends to mean that someone wants something from them. Gold Star tutted, rolled her eyes and moved closer to the phone to pick it up. "Hello, Miraculous Hero HQ. You're speaking to Gold Star, how may I help?" She greeted in an almost mechanical, customer service person's tone of voice. "Gold Star, well it has been a long time." The man on the end of the phone responded. And she recognised the voice from a mile off. "Tony Stark... Well to what do I owe the pleasure?" She said sarcastically. "Don't you have assistants to make these calls for you?" "Any other time I would get my assistant to call you," Gold Star rolled her eyes, "But this comes straight from me." "Get to the point, Stark." She sighed. "We need a favour." "You as in the Avengers? Or you as in Stark?" Solar growled. "Just, listen to me, OK." "You have my attention." She spat. "OK, so Thor has come back to Earth." "Right, what has that got to do with us? Thor is an Avenger-" "His little adopted brother is here too." "Ah." Oh no. "And we don't trust him, he absolutely cannot stay here with us-" "No." "So we were wondering-" "No." "If you could take him on?" "God dammit Stark, no!" She shouted at him. "Why not?" He asked coldly. "Because you already dumped Rocket on us? Absolutely not there is no way I am having the god of mischief in my facility!" She spat. "That's a shame. Because I bet with the proper training, he would make a valuable asset to either of our teams." Gold Star pinched the bridge of her nose. "Do not do this to me, Stark." "It's a team effort! Come on, how bad can it be!" She sighed, "You serverely underestimate us, Stark, I hope you know that." "I'm sending him over. Thor too! He'll keep him in check. Don't worry! It'll be fine and most importantly, it'll be fun!" "I hate you." "Yeah, OK, I'm going to go sort out the paperwork, give us 30 minutes." And before she could even respond, he hung up. Gold Star sighed heavily. This was sure to end in disaster. She reached to her ear and activated the comm-link. "All Stars to London HQ. All Stars to London HQ. Our friends the Avengers, have a little mission for us..." "What." Was all Midnight could say after Solar had explained everything to her. "I know, I know..." "Loki? As in. The guy who tried to take over the world?" She asked, just to make sure she heard right. "That's the one." "And Stark wants us to take him on and train him in to a good guy?" Midnight asked with a questioning look on her face. "That's the plan." "Solar, my friend, why did you agree to this?" "Well I wasn't exactly given much of a choice in the matter." She shrugged. "Unbelievable..." Midnight scoffed. "Yeah well, you try talking to Iron-douche about it then." Solar said. "Oh no way, that is your job." Solar glared at her. "Right, you'll be his mentor." "What?! But Solar-" "No buts. You're the best person for the job." She shrugged. Midnight growled. "Alright, fine." Gold Star smiled slightly. "Now round up the team, our new friends will be here any minute now." "Oh goodie!" Midnight said sarcastically. The team stood in star colour order: Red, Orange, Shiny Orange, Gold, Yellow, Green, Blue, Purple, Pink, Black and Silver. Ladybug, Ratchet, Rocket, Solar, Talwyn, Chat Noir, Xerxes, Hiro, Midnight, Dan and Clank. They stood in the teleportation room, looking at the pad that the two Asgardians would appear on. Sure enough, in a bright blue light, the two appeared. "You must be Miraculous Hero." Thor stated, looking at them. "That's us!" Midnight chirped. "And you two are Thor and Loki, Princes of Asgard." "Actually technically I'm King now," Thor started, "Father passed away a few days ago." "Right." Midnight said. "Well in that case, your highness." "There is no need for that." Thor said. "Uh. Right." Midnight felt the awkward atmosphere building. She cleared her throat, "I am Midnight Soul, aka Pink Star. To my left here, is Dan Smith, aka Black Star. And to my right is Hiro Hamada, Purple Star..." She continued introducing everyone and their Star assignment along the line. Loki's eyes wandered. Looking over the new environment, it looked like. Or schemeing. You could never really tell with him. Whatever the case, he wasn't really paying much attention to the team. "Loki's good now." Thor said. "Well, sort of. He's getting there. He helped us defeat Hela, our sister, and hasn't betrayed me in a day. So we're hopeful that this will work." "Right," Gold Star spoke, "We have some paperwork to take care of so Thor if you'd come with me and sort that out. The guys will get to know your brother a bit!" Thor nodded, and followed Gold Star away. And instantly, Loki looked slightly lost. Not one of them had the courage to speak up until, "So are you gonna kill us in our sleep, then?" "ROCKET!" Midnight snapped. Loki smirked, "I guess you'll have to wait and see, eh?" "Oh kay, rule one: No killing your team mates, no matter how tempting." Midnight grit her teeth. Loki shrugged. "That's fair." "Right. Perhaps maybe we should show you to your quarters?" Midnight asked. "That would be great." He nodded. "Alright. Team dismissed." She said, and the team dispersed. She lead Loki to his room. "Well this is it. I'm actually quite jealous, you get one of the best rooms in the tower, with the floor to ceiling windows. Perfect view over the city..." She trailed off as she looked out of said windows. "Why is everything blue?" Loki asked, sounding slightly disgusted. "Well, because Bavarium is blue, and it kinda runs through everything in this building." Midnight shrugged, "Furniture is blue to match the aesthetic." "Right." He said sharply. "You don't..." she looked around, "Have any belongings?" "Asgard was destroyed, my belongings with it, so no, I don't. It's just me." "Oh. Right." Midnight trailed off. "Well I'll leave you to get settled before I take you on the tour around the place. For the first couple of weeks you'll only be allowed within this building so, you'll want to get comfortable and familiar with it." She turned to leave. "Midnight, was it?" He asked. "Yeah?" "Do you really think that this will work? That I can change?" He sounded sarcastic. "Well I truly hope so." She said, turning to leave. The team had their work cut out for them here, that's for sure. But they were hopeful, and right now that is all they needed to be. >Next Chapter Category:Absol's Stuff Category:Fanfic Category:Shiny Green Star